


we're okay, you can rest now

by dabblingwithwords



Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BIG OL SPOILERS UP AHEAD, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Post Credit Scene, F/M, Family, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote it, Love, endgame spoilers, friends - Freeform, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingwithwords/pseuds/dabblingwithwords
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS:natasha and tony reunite





	we're okay, you can rest now

**Author's Note:**

> FOR REAL SPOILERS DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE

Natasha was always prepared to die young.

The first time she thought she would die was when she was seven, with a man three times her age standing over her, a knife in his hand.

The second was when she was brought to the Red Room, when they showed her what torture was like.

The third time was when she was staring down the shaft of an arrow, it’s owner hesitating in a way no one had been toward her.

She doesn’t remember all the rest. There have been so many.

But this time? This time, with the wind whipping around them, with Clint’s hand tight around her wrist, shoulder straining–

Natasha isn’t scared to die.

She’s lived longer than she ever thought possible.

 

+

 

Tony never had a family, growing up.

Howard was never home, his mother often drank herself into wine induced sleeps. He would always tuck her in, would always get her water and a change of clothes.

The Avengers were the first family Tony ever had. They fought all the time, they were messy and emotional and heavy with baggage, but it was nothing Tony wasn’t used to. What he wasn’t prepared for were the movie nights, the warm meals, the laughter that made his sides hurt.

He’d never associated happiness with family before, with people.

He’d do anything, anything, to keep it.

 

+

 

Tony doesn’t regret picking up the gauntlet.

He doesn’t regret snapping his fingers.

He makes sure to leave this world the way he arrived: courageous.

 

+

 

He barely feels Peter holding him.

He barely feels Pepper kissing his skin.

He barely feels the burns, the bleeding, the air that’s too thin.

He does see his family. He does see them safe, and alive.

That’s all he’s ever wanted.

That’s all he’ll ever need.

“It’s okay,” Pepper tells him, “we’re okay. You can rest, now.”

 

+

 

When Tony opens his eyes it’s warm. Soft. He can hear water, distantly, he can feel it beneath him. It doesn’t feel cold.

“Tony?” 

It’s a voice he hasn’t expected to hear again. He sits up, looks to his left. Natasha is walking towards him, expression tight and drawn, eyes wide as she takes him in with complete disbelief.

“Hey Nat,” he whispers, tries for a smile that comes easier than he would’ve thought. 

She stops beside him, hands clenched into fists.

“Why are you here?” she asks, voice breaking, “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Neither are you,” Tony answers, and watches as she moves to sit beside him. 

His throat feels tight, feels dry. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, to pull her to him, to hug her close. She feels real. She feels solid and warm and she’s here, she’s in his arms, she’s–

“You’re an idiot,” Natasha tells him, voice choked, “you have a kid, Stark. You–”

She trembles, breathes deep. Then relaxes. He just holds her.

They lapse into a silence, in this world that’s neither real nor solid, in a place Tony never expected to be, never expected to see. It’s beautiful, he supposes, now that she’s here with him.

“Tell me,” she says, voice loud in this quiet space, “did we win? Was it worth it?” 

He looks at her, holds her gaze. He smiles.

“It’s worth it.” 

 

+

 

Nat shows him the lake.

She takes him to the gardens.

At night they watch the stars and Tony tells her about the constellations. It’s different here, they swirl together like milk, and stardust is candy that melts on your tongue.

They watch them too.

Tony sits by the water and sees Peter.

He sees Peter upgrade his own suit. He sees Peter fumble to ask MJ on a date. He sees Peter take hits, getting back up every time. He sees Peter go for dinner at his cabin in upstate New York on Sundays.

He sees Morgan grow up. He sees her build her first machine. He wishes he could reach out to her and show her how to correct it. But, he supposes, it’s good to let her learn for herself.

He sees Pepper stop dying her hair. He sees the grey come in.

He sees them all.

Snapshots and flashes, he sees his family.

He sees them smiling, laughing, crying, living.

Natasha often joins him and they sit together and rest.

They rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't tell you how much pain and love i experienced all at once in that movie theater. i– damn really felt like a goodbye.


End file.
